User talk:Savaughn08
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Savaughn08 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 21:51, June 29, 2012 Really? I personally thought it was kind of funny. I'm sorry, it was just a joke. But your articles are in need of cleanup. I'll help fix up your pages. And try to use computer drawn images, not scanned images. And please check your English. Fatface (talk) 05:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I fixed some of his English long ago when he created Savaughn... th-th-thats all I gotta say. There is a dinosaur in your bed. You're screwed. 17:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) The reason why my English is a bit wrong because Im useing an iPad so it's hard to type but it corrects me sometimes. Bramblestar Character pictures You have to make pictures of your characters. At least make pictures of Savaughn, Jessica, and Otus. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I looked at your page for Savaughn and noticed it had no pictures. If you like, I can easily make one on my laptop. I just need a few details. It's up to you, of course. Bellaluna7298 (talk) 06:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Airport Madness Savaughn. Can you be generous and allow my character Josh to be in "Airport Madness"? He wouldn't wear his space cap and space shirt, he would wear his holiday shirt and hat. He could be waiting at the terminal with Savaughn and Lily only to realise that his flight was delayed. Soon inspiration struck and Josh makes a picture of an airplane out of his own luggage. When he completed, Savaughn and Lily gasped in awe. Josh then sitted back onto a chair and Savaughn was called to the terminal gate. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Carn-Evil If you make a picture then I want it to look like the one I made BuckandChuck (talk) 22:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Picture thanks for the pic but I like mine just a bit more BuckandChuck (talk) 23:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I have difficulty finding computers that'll allow me to edit. I'm also very busy with work and school but I get on to see what's changed alot.Bellaluna7298 (talk) 06:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to sign your messages.Bellaluna7298 (talk) 04:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice idea Josh can make the Junkers plane at a air museum after seeing a big plane behind him. When Josh completes it, the co-star (The Owl) will say "What a magnificent airplane! It is also an old timer. I have a picture like that. It's the Wright Brothers' Flyer!". It will be in Episode 10 of Season 7 along with two other big pictures that I or you can think of. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) You must see the picture on google to know what it looks like. --Happy Tree Fanon is Going to be adopted by me (talk) 16:17, August 15, 2012 (UTC) That plane is really bizarre. It has backward wings. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I know buts it cool I play on that plane on HIS (heroes in the sky) all the time. I know how's it design is werid it's just how they built it. --Happy Tree Fanon is Going to be adopted by me (talk) 16:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Adopting this wiki How exactly are you gonna adopt this wiki? I just can't wait to be admin! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm just waiting for a reply from the wikia staff. --Happy Tree Fanon is Going to be adopted by me (talk) 00:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Also, thanks for the Junkers plane (with backward wings) idea today. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome any the reply from the wikia staff shold be tomorrow or the next day. --Happy Tree Fanon is Going to be adopted by me (talk) 00:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) FiFi said HI!! LoL just sayin' I'm online atm. XD And you were editing Treebook @ the same time as I did so my edit stuffed. LOLI AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 04:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Question for ya Has Savaughn been to a public place yet? He could patrol a community pool with Captain Fuzzles. Many characters will be in the pool including Sniffles, Petunia etc. Josh can be there too but he will make a big picture of a whale. Here it is. No not yet but I can make an episode for the picture I just need to think up the name and the plot. --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 21:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, Perry (BuckAndChuck) is making an episode for the whale picture. You can rest now. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:19, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok Josh but I'm always glad to help --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 21:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Time Zones Hi just wondering what your new timezone is. I have internet friends from all over the world, so I like to keep track of the timezones. It also helps me to know when not to disturb them. So, it's 11:51am here, but my signature time should be in your time slot. Thnx!!I AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 01:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) lol I just need to know the time difference. What time is it right now?I AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 02:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Well it's currently 9:36 --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 03:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Savaughn Hi just wondering what colour Savaughn's eyes are. (If I were to post him in a different form other than the regular HTF form).I AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 02:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) My real color eyes brown. --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 02:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Oops. I did them green. Time for a COLOUR CHANGE!! X3 I AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 02:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Frisking Kitten You promised that you would put Frisking Kitten into the List of Episodes, but it's not there yet. Can you please put it into there now with the description "It's about time when Sniffles should realise his silly mistakes when he accidentely lets Emily into his new and improved time machine.". Abbeybunny (talk) 16:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I forgot about that I just need to look at the characters and deaths. --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 16:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hewy how do You add an episode to the episode listBuckandChuck (talk) 17:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) |-bgcolor="#f2f2f2" |rowspan="2"| |Episode title |'Starring:'character(s) Featuring:character(s) Appearances:character(s) |align="center"|Deaths |align="center"|number |- |bgcolor="ffffff" colspan="4"| Information on episode. Do not forget I do not know how to add the 1st episode on the season ask Lord O' Darkness. If you adding an episodes after the 1st one be sure to remove |}<-------- before doing it. Like this *| *|Episode here. --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 18:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) The first time I added an episode, I did it wrong. :P Abbeybunny (talk) 20:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to remove to remove the } from theBuckandChuck (talk) 02:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) | :) --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 21:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I dont even see a } so yeah It didnt work when i tried it (i checked using preview) BuckandChuck (talk) 02:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Look carefully my IPad is smaller then your computer and I can see it :) --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 02:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I dont see it and i looked at all the |'s but i dont ses. could you maybe point it out for me. Look at the bottom bottom :) --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 02:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Bottom Bottom? WTH is that? I dont see any } at all AHHHHHHHHHHH *Head explodes*BuckandChuck (talk) 03:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I just checked it's there so many questions :/ --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 03:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok what words is it next to (or under or above or ect)BuckandChuck (talk) 03:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Look at This I made a blog post on Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki about the terrible situation happening. Read it and decide to whether join it or not. Join Operation: Save the Fanon Wikis. Every user counts. Abbeybunny (talk) 23:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) GO ABBEY!!! Anyway, I've joined Operation: Save The Wikis. I AM THE SEXY NINJA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!! (talk) 01:00, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Halloween marathon We need RespecttheDisney5/Josh's permission before we could start the article (it won't be with other seasons because then it would be a season focused on all Halloween). You think of the characters for your episodes, I'll think for mine, and Josh will think for his. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:58, September 20, 2012 (UTC) My new adoption request I made another adoption request in sheer hopes of adopting this wiki (here's the link). I also made a blog about it. Anyways, can you leave a reply on it to convince the Wikia staff to accept this request? This wiki seriously needs a new admin. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 23:14, October 15, 2012 (UTC) H.T.T.P.D Hey can bastion be a member of H.T.T.P.D BuckandChuck (talk) 23:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes he can be part of it. --GMcloudy, Help Page 23:38, November 8, 2012 (UTC) YAYBuckandChuck (talk) 23:39, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Add can u add Happy Day Part 1 to the list Season 26 Mrboy90 (talk) 03:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Mrboy90 I can't ok need to go to bed. --GMcloudy, Help Page 03:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) since it's noon, can u do it now ?Mrboy90 (talk) 00:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC)Mrboy90 May be Noon for you but I need to get ready for bed. --GMcloudy, Help Page 02:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Um you deleted a figure of seek which took me two hours no threat Talon, Flyy, Gogle, Gilly, Feathers and Onefeather I recently made a picture of what the owlets might look like. Will this do? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Just saying but just because his name is Onefeather does not mean he has only 1 and the Gogles and Gogle are ok, but just modify Onefeather. --GMcloudy, Help Page 22:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) From now on, Elemental need to die rarely, survive more often, but getting injured less often, and make sure he fights back! Owlet Leaders Can you please finish this episode at some point soon? Don't leave it to me because I already have some episodes to complete plus I want to get started with the next season. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:41, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I have a goal to finish it tomomrrow after school. --GMcloudy, Help Page 04:03, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Question for You. Question pour Tu. Just some random question. Do you play Minecraft? I do. Oh, and by the way. I like how you made the Enderman's head big on the Minecraft Fanon using Mine-imator! (I use Mine-imator.) Kill all humans! Erase the stain of their existence! 00:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes I do play it once a day use Mine-Imator once in a while, Iv made two Animations on that but none of them I can post. --GMcloudy, Help Page 13:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Moderator Request Can you make me a Chat Moderator here at your talk page, or do I have to go to a certain page where I ask? I'm a bit nervous cause I might not know if i'm ready. 0_0 Kill all humans! Erase the stain of their existence! 03:26, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you please get rid of the overpowered category? It's also overpowered itself! FrogKing2010 Sorry but no Elemental and Timmy are overpowered. --GMcloudy, Help Page 19:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Savaughn08, you're lying about them being overpowered. Everyone is! FrogKing2010 Currently not lying about them, they are. --GMcloudy, Help Page 19:14, May 25, 2013 (UTC) You'd admit that saying that both Timmy Drensquirrel and Elemental being overpowered was just a huge mistake and now stop calling them overpowered! FrogKing2010 now doesn't like to see that category again! I kwai it's you FrogKing2010, now stop saying that your not. --GMcloudy, Help Page 19:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) A Hard Act to Swallow Edits Hey, I'd appreciate it if you would leave my correction on A Hard Act to Swallow alone. (Sorry, that sounded kind of rude, blame the internet! XD) The first paragraph has two independent sentences that start with the same pronoun, therefore leaving an editor a chance to conjoin those two sentences. Anyway, thanks for the edits! Have a nice day! miyuuko (talk) 23:40, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Deletions why are you deleting my artics/comennts that invove skydoseminecratf and cavemanflims do you hate them or do you minecratf 22:46, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sorry please speed correctly to make me resting so Learn To Spell!! --GMcloudy, Help Page 22:52, June 7, 2013 (UTC) The reason he deleted them is because they contain horrible grammar! And you keep on posting Skydoesminecraft comments on a HTF wiki. Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 22:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC):( Uhohspaghhetiohs is right. --GMcloudy, Help Page 23:00, June 7, 2013 (UTC) that dose not you sould delete it and i like skydoesminecratf 00:03, June 8, 2013 (UTC) We have too. It is only spam for all the users. this is not a skydoesminecraft wiki. This is a HTF wiki. He is right you know learn to spell allow you spell like a 6 Year Old and I Love Squids and Hate Skydoesminecraft a little --GMcloudy, Help Page 00:07, June 8, 2013 (UTC) The comments i deleted were either nonsense or spam.